


cut me off or break me in

by gravitational



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Kinktober 2019, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 23:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21024335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gravitational/pseuds/gravitational
Summary: Keith won't rest tonight.





	cut me off or break me in

**Author's Note:**

> 3\. Orgasm Delay / Denial
> 
> "Stall Me" - Panic! at the Disco

How long had it been? Hours, days - god, he didn't have a clue anymore. Time seemed abstract, the world around him seemed blurred... all that mattered was the weight of a familiar hand on his thigh, the quiet voice crooning above him, the gentle reassurance he barely even registered. Keith breathed in, breathed out, closed his eyes and tried to come down.

It felt as though their play had been going on the entire night, even though what remained of his intelligence said that was impossible. Shiro had brought him to the edge once, twice, three times so far, had always let go of him the second before he broke - had ignored his broken protests in favor of sitting back and _watching._ Watching as Keith squirmed, as he writhed, as he begged... at least, until the fight left him. Now, all he could do was lay there, gasping for air that couldn't fill his lungs, and merely wait.

For what?

For whatever Shiro had in mind.

He was cuffed to the bed, his hands together up over his head with the chain over the headboard. The way his fiance had positioned him, it was nearly impossible for him to get the leverage required to push down onto his hand or whichever toy Shiro chose to use, and chasing any sort of orgasm on his own was completely out of the question, thanks to the cruel ring around the base of his cock. For all Keith knew, it had been two, five hours since Shiro last touched him there - hell, he wasn't even sure how long it had been since Shiro had last touched him apart from the hand on his thigh, period.

"Keith."

His name was enough to jar Keith from his reverie, at least enough to blink his eyes open and turn his head, looking down at the blurry-edged figure of his fiance kneeling between his thighs. Only then did he realize that Shiro had been brushing his fingertips along the subtle curve of his hipbones, tracing idle patterns onto his feverish skin. Keith coughed, shifting on the bed and letting his legs drop apart. He was aching and open, worked into submission by first Shiro's hand, then the multitude of toys they kept in the bedside drawer, and right now, he wanted nothing more than to be filled again, but he knew better than to ask.

He was meant to be calming down, after all.

"Y - yeah?" he managed at last, hating himself for how wrecked he sounded already. Shiro hadn't even made him come yet - but that was the problem, wasn't it? Being brought to the edge over and over and over, mere seconds away from release... only to be left there, hanging, needing, begging, aching... he was past the point of begging. Now, all he could do was take it.

Shiro gave him the softest hint of a smile, squeezing his hip once. "Color?" he asked, and fuck, that there... that was why Keith loved him.

He was quiet for a beat, trying to claw through the haze filling his senses to take inventory. Not a red, not yet... but not quite green, either; he wasn't sure how much more of this he would be able to handle before it grew too much. "Yellow," he finally breathed, closing his eyes once again. Even the half-dark of their bedroom was too bright, too intense for his head. "'m kinda... kinda tired..."

Keith didn't have to look to know that Shiro was nodding; the quiet hum he gave always accompanied the motion. A moment later, he felt the bed shift as Shiro reached for something else - another one of the toys he'd set beside himself before they'd begun, no doubt. Keith had made the mistake of not looking them over, but it was too late. "This will be the last time," Shiro told him at last, and the hand on his hip vanished; Keith whimpered, but didn't protest, his wrists tensing where they were bound. "One more time, and then I'll let you come, alright, sweetheart?"

Another pause, their silence broken only by the subtle shift of fabric and Keith's labored breathing. Finally, biting his lip, he nodded, trying to settle more comfortably on the sheets. "Y - yeah... yeah, okay," he mumbled, his voice low and drawling. "Okay..."

"Good boy," Shiro breathed, and that voice, the rough, predatory drawl...

Keith knew better than to think this would be easy.

**Author's Note:**

> Unofficial Kinktober... enjoy.
> 
> Comments / criticism welcome!
> 
> <3


End file.
